Or You Could Take Me to Dinner and a Movie
by DianaM -again
Summary: Right after Cobra Stops the World, things really get started for Duke and Scarlett. Rated M for a reason...


"…or you _could_ take me to dinner and a movie, now that everything's working again." She leaned forward, her eyes twinkling.

Duke felt a grin spread across his face. "Now you're cooking with gas." He banked the Skystriker and changed his heading towards Los Angeles. "I just hope we can find a parking place!" She laughed, and his heart jumped at the sound. "Sparks! I need to land, see if you can find me a spot nearby."

"Everything OK, Duke?" Colonel Sharpe's gravely voice crackled over the intercom.

"Fine, sir. I've been going for over 32 hours. I'd like to make a stop for some, um, downtime before I can fly back to base, sir. Safer that way." Duke felt a little bad. It was only a little bit of a lie. He _was _tired, and he _had _been on for a good chunk of time.

"Request granted, Sergeant. I'm sure Scarlett can find a way to occupy herself while you catch up on sleep." The Colonel's voice sounded amused.

"I'll figure it out, sir." Duke could see Scarlett's grin reflected in the canopy. "There's plenty to keep me busy in L.A."

Sparks came on the line, "Duke, I've got you clearance and a hangar at Santa Monica Airport. Transmitting the coordinates to your Skystriker now."

"Thanks, Sparks, I'm there right now. See you tomorrow sometime."

"Right, Top. Try to stay out of trouble. Sparks out." The radio fell silent.

Duke laughed. He flipped a switch and connected with the Santa Monica control tower. "Joe niner-one to Santa Monica."

"We've got you, Joe niner-one."

"Requesting clearance to land."

"The runway is clear, Joe niner-one. You're set to tie down in the northeast hangars, hangar eleven. Be advised that we request you don't take off or land between twenty-three hundred and seven hundred hours out of respect for our residential neighbors."

"Probably not a problem, Santa Monica." Duke wondered to himself if that was the right thing to say. _She gonna take that as a hint? Did I __**mean **__that as a hint? Maybe she was thinking of flying back tonight. _He didn't look back at Scarlett. She hadn't said anything one way or another. Things had been getting interesting since that warm night on the balcony in India. "All right, I'm putting her down."

It was a good landing, especially for someone who as of five years ago had never flown a plane, let alone a highly responsive jet fighter. Duke taxied from the runway to their hanger, allowing the Ramp Rat to feel like he was marshalling them home. He cut the engine, popped the canopy and vaulted out. Normally he'd climb a little more carefully, but the possibilities if the evening had made him punchy.

Scarlett stowed her crossbow, stood and smiled down at him. "Here I come, Top!" She dropped into his arms, laughing again. He set her down gently, and got caught in her eyes. They sparkled up at him, and he found himself entranced. He put a finger gently on her chin and lifted her head. Her eyes started to drift shut…

"Awesome ride." The Ramp Rat came into the hangar.

_Crap._

"Mind if I take a look?" The kid started to walk up to the Skystriker. "I never in my life thought I'd see one of these in person."

Duke reluctantly dropped his hand. "Sure. Look, but don't touch. Frankly, we've got to secure this hangar once I leave."

The Ramp Rat held up a clipboard filled with paperwork. "Already got all that right here. You just sign on the bottom line and it's as if this plane wasn't here."

Duke took the clipboard and signed where the kid indicated. "Hey, I need to know where to take the lady. Someplace for something to eat, maybe a movie."

The kid glanced at Scarlett and then shot Duke a knowing grin. "Well, you know, the new Third Street Promenade is pretty nice. Lots of shops and restaurants, even a movie theatre. Plus, you can walk to the Pier and the beach from there. You can get a taxi from here and be there in less than ten minutes, barring traffic."

"Well, that sounds nice." Scarlett stretched. Sitting in a fighter could lead to some interesting cramps. "Frankly, Duke, if you don't mind, I _would _like to maybe find a change of clothes." She gestured at her uniform. "This isn't exactly made for dating."

"You can find something there, Ma'am. There's a mall with a Macy's." The kid nodded.

_Macy's. _Duke smiled and shook his head. _What're the odds?_

"Perfect! C'mon, let's go!" Scarlett grabbed his arm and eagerly pulled him out of the hangar.

"You are _always _in a hurry, aren't you, Red?" He grinned down at her as they walked towards the main building. They walked straight through to the loop and he hailed a cab.

"I just like to keep things moving."

He opened the door and she slid in and fastened her seat belt. He climbed in after her and nodded to the cabbie. "Third Street Promenade, please."

"Right, pal. " He looked back and started. "Ain't you Joes?"

Duke and Scarlett looked at each other, then down at their uniforms.

"What clued you in?" Scarlett cracked the window for some air.

"You look just like you do in the papers. It was you that got them oil tankers back, right? My brother in law's a tanker man. Thanks."

"Hey, no problem." Duke turned to face Scarlett. "You know, some things are better if you take them slow."

She crossed her arms. "Like?"

Duke let his eyes lock with hers again. He reached over and grabbed her hands, pulling her to him, then let go and wrapped his arms around her. Gently, he brushed his lips against hers, then held her more firmly. He felt her relax into him, and her mouth opened when he let his tongue play across her full lips. She sighed as he began to explore her tongue and lips and teeth, returning his kiss with passion. Her hands slid up his chest and over his shoulders. Eventually, reluctantly, they parted; he ended this kiss with several small gentle ones.

"Like that." He pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. She sighed again and leaned back against him, pulling his arm around her.

"I see your point."

Duke called to the driver. "Drop us off by the Macy's, yeah?"

"Sure, pal, we're almost there. That's at the south end of the whole shebang."

Eventually, the taxi pulled up in front of a massive Macy's. They climbed out, and Duke leaned into the window paid the cabbie, who handed over a card. "Call me when you're ready to go back to the airport. I'm on tomorrow morning, too." He winked and drove off.

They pushed through the revolving door, and Scarlett looked at him. "What did he say to you, Duke?"

"Just gave me his card."

"Oh." She looked at the directory. "I'm going to go and grab a few things. Figure I'll change here." She smiled over at him. "You know, maybe you should do the same, huh?"

"Really?"

"The evening might go a little more smoothly if we weren't so recognizable." She walked up to him and ran a finger slowly over his chest to end with a tap on his bandolier. "Unless you don't mind being interrupted?"

"Ah." He felt his heart skip a beat at her playful touch. "Am I dressing casual or formally? Jeans and a wifebeater or a tux?"

"Somewhere in between." She laughed. "I'll meet you back here in a forty five minutes or so."

"Right." He wandered off to the Men's section. As he looked, he thought about what was going on. He had come back from India determined to do it right. No screwing up this time. No games. It hadn't been easy. He was pretty sure Sharpe had a good idea what was going on, and apparently had decided to pretend it wasn't. Keeping it discreet from the rest of the unit was the bigger headache. Duke never for a minute believed most of his troops hadn't already figured it out. Still, he wasn't one to kiss and tell, as years of under-the-radar weekend pass one night stands could attest.

_Those are a thing of the past. Thank God._

He remembered the day he had decided to stop playing around. Those women at Fritz's in Florissant. Crumpling that phone number and dropping it into the garbage. Refusing to pick fruit so tempting and easy.

Because sometimes the apple that's the hardest to pick is the sweetest.

Honestly, Duke had never really planned on getting wrapped up in a woman. Maddy had destroyed him. He had been utterlly primed for that fall, all because he had given her every ounce of his heart. When she threw back his ring, there was nothing left but a searing hole where it had beat for her. He had pretty much devoted himself to avoiding anything serious since her. No sense in opening himself up to all that pain again.

But then he'd watched a sweet and feisty redhead toss a marine across a gym, and that had pretty much been it. As he'd gotten to know her, he'd become both charmed and enamored of her spirit, her temper. Her odd sense of humor. Her absolute ignorance of just how alluring she was.

_Her fantastically amazing body. She has no clue. She thinks men wouldn't want a woman who could clobber them. She never sees them competing for her smile. But that smile's all for __**me**__ now. Kissing her in India was like finding a cool glass of water in the middle of the desert._

Duke found a pair of jeans that fit over his boots without looking stupid and went to find a shirt.

_Things have been moving in a nice direction._

It was tough, finding time. Finding privacy. Duke's duties took him all over base throughout the day. The only time he was really still was when he was tackling mountains of paperwork. Still, he'd managed to carve out time for her, managed to find places away from prying eyes. Any chance to get lost in her sparkling limpid gaze, to kiss those heavenly lips. To his delight, she sought him out as much as he did her. Even a quickly stolen kiss when no one was looking made him happy.

Duke sorted through the shirts on the rack in front of him, smiling as memories of their private dalliances wandered through his head. In the last month or so, things had gotten more…horizontal. He had started using his hands and lips to explore her body a while back, encouraged by her sighs and gentle moans as he caressed her and kissed and nibbled her neck and shoulders, as he let his fingers get lost in her thick red mane. Nuzzling her ear, he had eventually managed to slide his fingers to her breast, and found delight in the sounds she made as he gently stroked and teased her.

She reciprocated, too. He had come to live for the way her hands slid over his chest and back, how she would run her fingers through his hair and play with the short crop at the back of his neck. She liked to nuzzle him and feel his cheek rub and gently scratch her as she nibbled his earlobe.

More than once, he'd been driven nearly out of his mind, grabbing her hips and pulling her roughly to him. He knew she could feel his arousal. She hadn't pushed him away, but she had always slowed to a stop and let him cool down. Then, there was the time in the dojo.

The dojo was new. Snake Eyes, Scarlett and Quick Kick had been requesting one for over a year. They volunteered to run classes in martial arts, but bemoaned the proper environment and opined about improper training mats "the wrong vibe" in the gym. He'd finally managed to convince the budget committee to grant him the funds, and had allowed Scarlett to help draw up the plans. Her family _ran_ a well-regarded dojo in Atlanta, it seemed only natural she would know best.

He had given her flowers, he had given her a nice pair of earrings, but his best gift to her had been the dojo.

The Joes had been chomping at the bit for it to be finished. Duke managed to growl and glower and keep everyone away. When the foreman reported to Duke it was finally complete, a week early, he kept it to himself. That night, he had sought her out, pulled her aside, and blindfolded her.

"_What on Earth are you doing, Duke?" She laughed and reached up to feel the blindfold._

"_Ah, ah. That stays on for now. Trust me, Scarlett." He guided her along the hallway, past the locker rooms and the weight room, across the cardio room full of treadmills and stationary bicycles. He stopped her at the entrance to the dojo and fumbled in his pocket for the key._

"_Where are we going? It smells like…"_

"_Shhh. No peeking or guessing." He unlocked the door and led her in and right to the mat._

"_Mmmmmm, cedar." She took a deep breath._

"_Hey, no guessing. You'll take away my surprise." He gently sat her down on a bench and kneeled to remove her boots._

"_OK, __**what**__, are you up to, Duke? This isn't like you."_

_Duke stood, kicked off his own boots and pulled her to standing. Taking both her hands in his, he walked backwards and guided her on to the mat. "Step up a little, Red, or you'll trip."_

_Her socked feet padded softly as he moved her to the center of the mat. "This feels like…"_

"_Shhh! No guesses. That's an order!"_

"_Listen, mister…" Her temper flared. He loved it._

_He stood her right in the center of the mat and moved behind her. Leaning forward to her ear, he dropped his voice to a whisper. "Ready, Scarlett?" He felt her shiver a little as his breath ticked her ear._

"_Duke, what have you got up your sleeve?"_

_He whipped off the blindfold and she stood, staring in awe. "Oh Duke. It's finished. It's beautiful!"_

_It was a large room. Cedar planking lined the wall from the floor to four-fifths of the way to the tall ceiling. More cedar beams formed a broad lattice over that and the plastered part of the walls. Opaque glass windows designed to look like sliding paper walls let in the moonlight. There were, in fact, two sliding paper screens at either end of the room; one hiding the halls to the water fountain and bathrooms, the other marking the small entrance hall. A rack of pugil sticks hung on one wall, the Japanese scrolls Scarlett had ordered another. Duke had even wandered to nearby Little Osaka to buy a few large ginger jars to decorate the entry._

_Scarlett turned slowly as she took it all in. Her eyes sparkled. She looked back at him, and rewarded him with the most amazing smile. "It's glorious, Duke. The work we can do in here."_

"_Well, there you go, just what the lady ordered." It was all worth it to him, just to see that smile._

"_I can't wait to give my first lesson." She clasped her hands together and looked the whole room over again._

_He slid into a defensive position. "Why wait?"_

"_Now?" She dropped her hands and laughed at him._

"_Sure. Unless you think you can't handle me."_

"_Oh, now that's a challenge. Fine, let's go, Hauser." She flung a spinning kick at him. Rather than dodge back or to the side, he ducked and rolled __**under**__ her, standing up and delivering a reverse horizontal 540 kick to where he thought she would end up. She easily dodged and came back at him with a sweep before he could orient himself. She was always that much faster than him, but he did have more muscle, and, grunting, was able to twist and grab her arm as he went down, pulling her with him. He hit the mat hard, she landed on top of him, laughing._

"_Duke, are you OK?"_

"_Fine, Red. The one thing you've taught me is how to land." He let go of her arm._

_She started to get up. "Well, I guess I've won this round. Good thing you got this built, Duke; you need the classes."_

"_Not so fast, who said it was over?" Grabbing both her hands, he flipped her under him and used his weight advantage to pin her to the mat. He knew her well; and made sure he pinned her feet together with one leg. "Who's the winner now?" She struggled a little, and he enjoyed it more then he ought to have. He looked down into her eyes; they were flashing blue fire. She managed to get a hand free, and reached up to grab a hold of his short hair. But the grab became a caress. He let her other hand loose and braced himself above her while she gently stroked his cheek and then moved both hands to run through his hair, her thumbs tickling his ears. Her eyes were hypnotic-she slowly lowered the lids, opened them again to gaze up at him lovingly, and he felt powerless against her._

"_Duke…kiss me."_

_Duke lowered himself to her, her hands guiding him to her lips. He kissed her deeply, savoring the sweetness of her. His arms moved to wrap around her. Her hands slid down from his head, gently caressing the muscles of his back and up his sides. Her tongue met his and they danced and played with each other. He slid a hand to her belly, and gently made his way up to her breast, cupping it and squeezing softly. He let his fingers circle and tease, and she arched and moaned into his mouth. _

_Eager to explore, Duke broke the kiss and nuzzled her neck below her ear. She sighed and kissed his shoulder as he nipped and nibbled his way back and then sighed again when he made his way over her throat to the other side. She pulled his shirt out from under his belt, quickly undid the buttons and slid her hands underneath his undershirt to run her fingers over his stomach and chest. His skin tingled at her touch. He felt her nibble his earlobe as he left a trail of little kisses along her jaw and neck. He gently set her hair free from its bindings and buried his face in the sweet-smelling soft tresses._

_"Duke." Her voice was husky. It drove him beyond the boundaries of control. Duke prided himself on his ability to keep an even keel, but she has found a way to set fire to his soul and melt the glacier of his self-control. He was already rock hard, and knew she __**must**__ have felt his arousal against her. Gently, he brought a knee between her thighs and slid a hand down to bring her leg up over his hip. He moved his lips and gently licked and kissed down her collarbone, to her throat, and then down further till he met the fabric of her thermals. He reached back to where it was fastened and fumbled with the hook. Her hands slid back out of his shirt to rest once more on his head, she sighed and arched back up to him._

_"Red." He growled against her. '"Mien Shatz...I..."_

_A sudden clap snapped his attention to the entrance. There stood Snake Eyes, his palms still together. Angrily, Duke pulled himself up and confronted the man, fists clenched. He was still beyond control, and felt an instinctual urge to go at him. Snake Eyes took a step back, holding both hands palm-outwards. Duke growled low in his throat and took a step forwards. He didn't see Snake Eyes, he saw a challenge._

_"Duke, stop." Scarlett's hand on his shoulder brought him back to himself. He turned to her. "Stop, its Snake Eyes. You know better. He's your friend."_

_Snake Eyes signed something to Scarlett. Duke could understand half of it, but it was enough. "Not here. Not in the dojo."_

_"He's right, Duke. It's disrespect." She gathered her hair and tied it back once again. She nodded at Snake Eyes, who bowed and left as quietly as he'd arrived._

_Scarlett walked to the bench and began putting on her boots. Duke stood where she left him and watched her for a minute, then went to sit next to her, trying to cool himself down._

_Eventually he angrily grabbed a boot and crammed his foot into it. He stood up to shove his heel down, then sat and viciously yanked his other boot on._

_"Hey," Her hand came to rest on his arm. Duke stared straight down at his feet. "Duke, don't be angry. This was wonderful." She waved at the dojo. "Its beautiful, and, and I love being with you. Thank you." When he didn't look at her, she crouched in front of him, put her hands on either side of his head, and kissed his forehead. He refused to look up, so she kissed his nose. He let his eyes rise to hers and looked at her sheepishly. Her eyes twinkled, and her laugh drove any anger out of him. He let her pull him to her. She stood, and he held her, his head against her stomach, just for a second. He stood and gathered her in for a gentle kiss._

_She chucked as he pulled her against him again. "You're a big puppy, Hauser, don't think I haven't figured that out." She snuggled into his chest. "It's late. I have to be up early, and so do you. Walk me to my quarters and I'll say goodnight."_

_"Right...yeah." He buttoned up and tucked in his shirt and followed her out of the dojo, flicking off the lights._

"Sir, would you like that shirt?"

Duke came to and found himself looking at a salesgirl over the rack. He had been holding a black long sleeved button and staring off into space. Surprisingly, the shirt was his size. That and the jeans, maybe a belt, should pretty much cover it. _This is L.A. For here, this is __**dressing up.**_

"Yeah, this is fine, thanks."

Finding a change of clothes had taken him less time than he thought, even with the trip down memory lance. He went to pay up, nabbing a belt in his size as passed by the display The cashier recognized him.

"Wow, is G.I. Joe in town?" The man handed him a receipt to sign.

"Just getting in a little down time. " He grabbed his bag. "Do you mind if I put that all on here?" Duke pointed his thumb over his shoulder at the dressing room.

"Go for it. Anything else I can help you with?"

"Uhh, yeaaaahhh." Duke figured he should have all his bases covered. Better prepared than left hanging. "Is there a drugstore nearby?"

"You're lucky, there's a Thrifty right across the way, before the doors to the promenade." The cashier pointed out the store exit to the inside of the mall. "Most malls don't have one."

"Great." Duke looked at his watch. If he rushed, he might just make it without tickling her curiosity. He went to the dressing rooms, changed into the civvies, ripping off every tag and label he could find, pulling the jeans over the tops of his boots, folded his uniform and put that and his belt and bandolier back into the Macy's bag. Then he hurried to the drugstore. _Because it never hurts to be covered in case of...well, just in case._

He made it back to the directory to find her waiting for him. She was smiled when she saw him. He stopped, amazed. She was wearing a very simple white summer dress. The bodice fit snugly and was cut just above her breasts. Tiny thin straps rested over her shoulders. The skirt flowed from her waist down to midway between her knee and ankle. She wore some sort of heeled sandal; Duke had no knowledge of how women classified their shoes. Her hair was loose over her shoulders. She also carried a Macy's bag with her uniform and boots.

"How do I look, Duke?" She spun around once. "I even hit the make up counter and got the girl to give me a little freshening up."

"Like a million bucks. How is it you make clothes look so good?" He wrapped one arm around her and took her bag to join his in his free hand.

"You clean up pretty nicely, yourself." She leaned into him for a second, then grabbed his hand and led him out of Macy's, through the mall and out into the Third Street Promenade and the cool evening air. "I am famished. Let's find a place to eat."

"I just wish we had a place to stow these bags." Duke mused as they strolled along hand in hand. Duke felt silly but pleased at the same time; hers was the first hand he'd held this way in a very long time. Women interested in casual flings weren't the romantic strolling types. He rubbed his thumb over her hand and felt her squeeze his in return.

It was a warm evening. The street had long ago been shut to cars, and groups of people walked up and down between the rows of shops and restaurants. Every so often, there was a street performer. Guitarists, singers and jugglers. One man painted entirely silver and standing so still, he could have been a statue. Every so often, he would move a few inches robotically. They stopped to watch a kid doing balancing tricks on his hands.

When the kid saw they had been watching him a while, be became surly. "Hey, man, how about a little financial appreciation for all this hard work?"

The crowd around them tittered. Duke smiled. "It isn't all that hard."

"Oh yeah, man? How do you know? Gotta have a lot of control for this kind of thing. Takes years of practice." The kid stood on his hands again.

"Sure, whatever, kid. You're right. It does. But anyone taking enough gymnastics can do the same thing."

"Well, looks like we've got an expert, here. Am I right?" The kid appealed to the crowd. "OK, professor, put your money where your mouth is." The audience cheered.

Duke sighed out his nose and turned to Scarlett. "Do you mind?"

Her eyes had that mischievous look-they glittered. "Be my guest."

He put the bags down by her feet. "Care to join me?"

"No, Duke, you've got this one."

Duke walked up next to the kid where there was a clear space. A hush went through the crowd. Duke looked back at Scarlett, then to the kid who put his hand on his shoulder and shot him a forgiving look, "Hey, man, don't embarrass yourself in front of your girl, it's OK. I'll let you off." The kid's eyes widened as he felt the solid muscle under his hand.

"Don't worry about it Kid." Duke put his hands down and kicked up into a handstand. He held it there a few seconds, then lifted one arm up. Then, slowly, he put both hands down and lowered his body parallel with the ground tightening his core an holding himself level for a minute. He touched one toe down, kicked back into a handstand, and whipped off five easy handstand push ups before letting himself down. The crowd roared. Duke tossed the kid a dollar and went to gather a grinning Scarlett and their bags. "There you go, Kid. Go buy yourself a clue."

As they pushed through the crowd, he heard someone say, "No, I swear it, they're G.I. Joe. They were just on the news."

"Are you crazy? Why would G.I. Joe be here?"

"I swear. Just _look_ at them!"

"Yeah, well, heck, in this town, you see _everybody._ Molly Ringwald goes to my salon, and you don't see me crowing about it."

Scarlett slipped her hand over his arm. "You were showing off, Duke."

He twined his fingers with hers. "Yeah, but only for you, and you loved it."

She laughed. "So where do we eat? There's a lot to choose from."

Duke looked around as they walked. There was every sort of food imaginable. From taco stands, to high end sports bars, the choices ran the gamut. He wanted to take her somewhere nice, where they could linger at a table with a drink or two, be served by a waiter, and generally have a good time. He saw an Italian Place that looked like it fit the bill right where the Promenade crossed Arizona. "How about that, Scarlett?" He pointed.

"_Locanda del Lago. _Inn of the Lake. Sure, looks good to me. Let's go."

He held the door for her and then joined her at the host stand. The Hostess greeted them warmly. "Welcome! Do you have a reservation?"

"No, we just dropped into town on a whim. What's the wait for a table for two?" Duke was beginning to feel hungry, and his stomach growled. _When did I last eat? _He had grabbed a small bite from an MRE right after the battle on the island. Before that, the last thing he had consumed was a sandwich before climbing into Ace's Skystriker. One never wanted much in his stomach when flying with Ace. That seemed a long time ago.

The hostess' eyebrows shot up at the growl. "Actually, we can seat you right away. I have a nice table on the patio, or one inside by the window."

"Ooo, we'll take the patio. It's too nice a night out to be inside." Scarlett rubbed his arm.

"You sure you won't get cold?"

The hostess interrupted. "We turn the outside heaters on if it gets too cold."

Duke looked out to the patio. He could see the table she was talking about. It wasn't in restaurant Siberia, but it was in a snug spot somewhat apart from the others, in the corner next to the railing separating the patio from the Promenade. Twinkly lights had been wound over that rail and up through the vines climbing the trellis in the corner. It looked pretty good.

"Sure, yeah, we'll take that one."

The hostess grabbed two menus and led them both out to the table. Duke stowed their bags between the table and the wall, then pulled Scarlett's chair out for her. The hostess smiled. "You don't see guys do _that_ much anymore."

"It's a dying art." Scarlett sat as Duke gently pushed her chair in. "Small town boys like this one still manage to learn manners."

Duke sat. "I got it from Mamma. She also trained me to hold doors, throw my jacket over puddles and help elderly ladies across the street."

The hostess handed them their menus and set the wine list on the table. "What did your father teach you?"

"The right way to deliver a solid jab and a mean right cross. And chess."

She laughed and left them to look over the menus. Duke was caught between the steak, the short ribs, or the Ossobuco. In then end, he figured the shank would probably provide the most flavor and food. It came with risotto, and he had been craving his step Grandmother Omi's risotto for a while. Roadblock had taken a stab at it, but something just wasn't quite right. Duke wondered if an Italian place could get it as creamy and satisfying as Omi Falcone.

A busboy brought water and bread to the table. Duke poured a little olive oil from the bottle on the table into a saucer and dotted it with balsamic vinegar.

"I'm going to throw caution to the wind and have the seafood fettuccine." Scarlett dropped her menu on the table and took a sip of icewater.

"My God, you wild woman. Living life on the edge." Duke dipped a piece of bread in the oil and smiled at her. She grabbed a chunk of ice from her glass and tossed it at him.

"Don't make fun. Not everyone can eat the way you do." She ripped a chunk of bread in half, dipped it, and nibbled.

He dipped his fingers in his glass and flicked them at her. "Good to see you can let it loose and go crazy. This is without whiskey, I might add."

"Shhhh, you promised not to talk about that."

"You have to admit, it was one Hell of a-" Duke was cut off by the arrival of their waitress.

"Ready to order?"

"Sure, I'd like the ossobuco."

"Great, and for you?" She turned to Scarlett.

"The seafood fettuccine, please."

"Living the crazy life, don't hold back." Duke shot her a thumbs-up.

"Sir?"

"Oh, nothing."

The waitress shrugged. "Would you like to order some wine with your meal?"

"Sure." Duke cracked open the large wine list and paged through to the reds. "Bring us the di Bruno Sangiovese."

"Good choice, sir. Anyone for salad or soup?"

"No. That should be enough. I want to leave room for something sweet later.." Scarlett shook her head.

_God, does she have any clue what that kind of thing does to me?_

"All right, I'll bring your wine." She put her pen back in her apron and went back inside, returning quickly with a bottle and two glasses. She popped the cork like a pro and poured some into Duke's glass. He tasted, wondering if she knew why she went through the whole 'pour out the wine' song and dance, and nodded to her. She gave each of them a good pour and left the bottle on the table.

Scarlett took a sip and leaned back in her chair, watching the people go by. Duke watched her, not feeling the need to fill in the peaceful lull with conversation. He saw her smile at a young couple walking by arm in arm. The twinkling lights in the trellis were reflected in her eyes.

_She's beautiful. She doesn't even know how beautiful she is, and that makes her even more beautiful._

It didn't matter to him if she wore a pretty dress and make up, or came back to base dirty, frazzled and exhausted from a mission. To him, she was always beautiful. Her beauty ran deeper than he could explain. It wasn't just her blazing eyes, fiery hair and creamy skin, although those certainly were irresistible. It wasn't just her confidence, spirit and warm nature, but they definitely attracted him from the beginning. With Scarlett, it was everything about her and more. He couldn't even put his finger on what it was that drew him to her, but he knew that for him, she was like cool water to a fevered man.

_Years. Years you've held back, and why? Watching, yearning. Trying to scare her off. Teasing, flirting. What good was it to deny yourself?_

There had been times she had come to talk to him in his office, or teased him in the hallway about something or other. When she left, and he was alone, he let his head fall into his hands and cursed his rank. More than once, she had soothed him and bandaged his wounds, not knowing that the pain he felt inside from his repeated denial of his own feelings hurt more than any burn or bullet ever could.

Now and again, he let a little bit of his abnegation drop, and allowed himself a small response to her hugs. It was like letting an addict have a little taste of his drug, and he ended up enjoying the small taste of her enough to yearn for more.

Then, once a year, he allowed himself seek her out. Once a year, he made himself available to offer her all the comfort she needed. The anniversary of her mother's death. It had started shortly after MASS, and his foolish game with Selena was fresh in both their minds. That night, she had gone missing. He saw the date on the calendar, flashed back to her file, and went to find her. Searching high and low he had come across her sitting, holding her knees to her chest, on the roof of headquarters, gazing at the stars, tears streaming down her face. Duke remembered crouching, pulling her tightly to him and letting her bury her head in his chest. He slid his feet out from under him and sat with her, holding her to him, for hours. When she was ready, she quietly stood and went to her quarters, leaving him there.

The next year, he found her there again. The same quiet comforting. They had repeated it yearly ever since. She never spoke, she never told him anything. She never discussed her mother, and Duke understood. Losing a parent closed a piece of you off forever. It was up to you to open the door and let others see; but he never had, and he didn't force her to.

Duke looked at her again. She was absentmindedly tearing small chunks from the same piece of bread, dipping them, and bringing them to her lips. He wondered what she was thinking.

India had been the final blow to the wall Duke had build around his heart. Kissing her on that balcony, holding her in the Jasmine-scented night air...it had been so _easy _once he gave in to his own feelings and damned fraternization regulations. The risk to his career, which had loomed so large before, was revealed to him to be a trifling thing. And so simple to take care of. The next yearly review in Hawk's office in Washington, he had finished his report by dropping his resignation on the General's desk.

_"What's this about, Duke?"_

_"My resignation, sir."_

_"Duke." Hawk pinched the bridge of his nose. "Are you out of your mind?"_

_"No, sir."_

_"Then why..."_

_"Frat regs, sir."_

_"The issue with Flint and Lady Jaye? You seemed to manage that diplomatically."_

_"No, sir. Me sir."_

_"What?! Stand at attention when you're pissing me off, son!"_

_Duke snapped to attention._

_"It's Scarlett, isn't it...When I was there before that whole mess with Vendermeer, I could see you had an eye on her. Are you planning on breaking them?"_

_"Already have, sir."_

_The General's eyes went cold. His voice dropped to a threatening whisper. "You bastard. You absolute bastard. Don't tell me you're sleeping with her."_

_"Not currently, sir."_

_"So it's just a little make out session or two? Necking behind the PX? Look, I'll overlook it if you just make sure it never happens again."_

_"Can't do that, sir." Duke stayed at attention and stared at the portrait on the wall over Hawk's shoulder._

_"What?! For God's sake, man, what the fuck are you up to? Just cut it off and move on."_

_"Can't do that, sir."_

_"Why?"_

_"Don't want to, sir."_

_"So you're resigning? You're resolved?"_

_"My only option, sir."_

_The general's glare bored into Duke. "Damn Warwick Sharpe, he's probably known all along. So now I have to deal with both Flint and you being unable to think with anything but your dicks..."_

_Duke wanted to object, but knew it wouldn't make a difference._

_"How long has this been going on?"_

_"A good bit, sir."_

_"Even through the mess with the synthoids? Through the incident with the psi people? Through the trouble with the kids and that governor?"_

_"Yessir."_

_Hawk put his head in his hands and scraped his fingers over his scalp, grumbling quietly to himself. "Dammit, Duke, if I go gray it will be your fault. Fine...Fine. Very well." He picked up Duke's resignation and tore it in half. "This never existed. You are_ _**not **__resigning from my outfit. You bastard. You know your worth to me. Bigglesmore is just drooling to snap you up. As is everyone else. Keep it discreet, you hear me? That's an order, if you care to choose to follow it. I advise you do. Rein Flint in, while you're at it. Don't make me regret this."_

_"Thank you, sir."_

_"Now get out of my sight and back to base. Keep up the good work, you bastard."_

_"Yessir."_

"Duke, what are you thinking about?" Scarlett picked up her glass, took a sip, and smiled at him over the rim.

"Washington."

"How romantic!"

"You don't even know." The waitress brought out their dinners and refreshed their wine. She smiled at both of them and left them alone.

"I forgot to toast, Red."

She sat forward again, dropping her napkin on her lap. "That's OK, Duke. Do it now, if you feel like it. Or not. It's silly, anyway."

Duke held up his glass.

"To you, mein Shatz. To you and down time." Duke really couldn't think of anything else to say. He figured that pretty much said it all.

"You know, Duke, I know that's a German term of endearment, but I have no idea what it means." Scarlett sipped her wine and picked up her fork. She swirled a hank of pasta around it's tines and brought it to her lips.

Duke took a bite of his risotto. It was good, but not like Omi's. _Oh well, worth a shot. "_Mein shatz? It means 'my treasure'."

Scarlett stopped her fork right in front of her mouth. Duke watched the blush spread across her face. "Oh." Her eyes dropped, then raised to meet his again. She rested her fork on the side of the plate and reached over to touch his cheek. His skin tingled pleasantly. He enjoyed the caress; reached up and gently grabbed her hand. Bringing it to his mouth, he kissed the palm, and then each one of her fingers. He held it for a minute, looking right into her gentle smile.

His stomach growled, breaking their reverie. She laughed.

"You'd better eat, Duke, or the beast within will take over."

_He might do that tonight, anyhow._

Duke released her hand and picked up his fork. The first forkful of veal shank was velvety and delicious. He concentrated on savoring the next few bites, and then focused for a bit on the creamy aborio rice. All the while, he watched her eat her pasta. She alternated between winding the fettuccine around her fork and spearing small pieces of shrimp, clam, squid and scallop. At first, it was hot, and she gently blew on it to cool it down, forming her lips into a bow shape and closing her eyes before popping it in her mouth. Duke watched her lips through a few bites, and felt himself start to sweat.

If it were any other women, he'd believe she was doing it on purpose. With Scarlett, she was most likely just cooling down her food. Once the dish had reached a reasonable temperature, the show stopped.

"So, Duke, speaking of downtime, are you planning on going home for the Holidays?"

"Not this year. Flint put in for it. Stalker, too. That pretty much leaves me to guard the fort." He thought for a minute. He could see it in her face, and his heart sank. "You going to put in for it again this year, too."

"My sister in law's due come November. It would be nice to be there for baby's first Christmas." She took a break from her dinner.

"You're going to be an aunt? That's fantastic. When did this happen?"

"Well, it must have _happened _in February. I found out Monday night. I would have said something, but you sent me out here to find that safehouse."

"Ah. Well, then I gotta let you go, right? Babies, family, and Christmas. I think the team can spare you. Me, well, that's another story. I'll find some way to keep my mind off it."

"Thanks." Scarlett rested her chin on her hand, her elbow on the table. "I was torn, to tell you the truth, Duke. I really liked the idea of spending a nice Christmas Eve with you. We could find some quiet nook to get cozy."

_Among other things._

"Well, now I'll be thinking about that all Christmas long. Don't think I won't be missing you. I remember last year. The evening was jolly with snake robots, knock out gas and a giant parrot." Duke shook his head. He had resorted to clearing a hangar for Polly. The poor bird pined and squawked every night until Shipwreck had broken down and moved a cot in with her.

_"They imprint on you, you see." _The sailor had explained. "_As far as she's concerned, I'm her sweetie."_

During the day, she moped about base, trying in vain to perch on Shipwreck's shoulder-nearly succeeding in crushing him. Duke had to pay to truck in a ton of birdseed. He managed to hide it in the budget under "jet fuel". He preferred not to think of what it took to clean up after her. There wasn't enough newspaper in the world.

"You know, I caught the guys taking turns having parrot rides?"

"Really?" Scarlett laughed.

"Oh yeah. It was all fun and games till the growth ray up wore off mid flight. Good thing Crank Case thought to wear a parachute."

"Hmmm, he was lucky. Yeah, Dusty told me all about Christmas last year."

"He did, hunh?" Duke's stomach went a little cold. _Just how much did the kid tell her, and how did he tell it? _He picked up the bottle and splashed a little more wine into her glass.

"Mmmm." She let him off the hook. "So, you'll miss me this year?"

"Terribly. But it'll ease my pain if you give me a number so I can call you Christmas Eve. I'll just imagine we're in a quiet nook."

"You can time it right as I'm leaving cookies and milk for Santa." Under the table, he felt her foot slide up his leg. Her smile grew sultry. "I'll probably be in my jammies."

Duke wouldn't have been able to stop the grin that took over his face if he wanted to. "In your jammies? You'll have to describe them when I call. I'll want details." He poured out the last of the wine and held his glass up again. "To your jammies, Red." Their eyes locked, and they watched each other sip. He pushed his plate aside and reached for her hand, holding it and sliding his thumb along her knuckles. She reached up and stroked his cheek. It seemed to Duke that the rest of the world dropped away.

"So, are we ready for dessert?"

Duke looked up to find their waitress standing cheerfully next to the table. She handed each of them a dessert menu.

"Care for something sweet?" He squeezed her hand.

"See anything you'd like, Duke?"

"Oh yeah, but it's not on the menu." Duke brought her hand to his lips again.

"Oh wow, he's good." The waitress put her pad back in her apron. "I think I'll bring your check."

"Thanks. So, Scarlett, you up for a movie?" Duke had no clue what was showing, but he figured he wouldn't be focusing too much on the screen.

"You know, the Pier and the beach are just a few blocks from here. It's a lovely night. Why don't we go for a walk?"

"OK by me." The waitress brought the check in a little fake leather folder. He opened it, pulled out his wallet, dropped his card and handed the whole deal back to her. By the time she returned they had both finished the last few drops of wine. Duke signed the receipt, returned his card to his wallet, the wallet to his pocket. Grabbing the bags, he stood. She joined him.

They strolled down the Promenade, back towards the Macy's, passing several street performers. She slipped her arm through his. When they reached Colorado and turned towards the ocean, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. He could see the pier ahead of them, stretching out beyond the sand. The lights of the roller coaster and Ferris wheel reflected in the dark water beneath. He walked her past the rides, right to the very end.

For a while, they stood staring out over the water, the music of the carnival and shrieks of people on the rides behind them. He dropped the bags and turned her so he could look down on her. A soft breeze blew a few wisps of hair into her face, and he gently tucked them back behind her ear. He felt something building inside him as he gazed at her. A now familiar thrill tickled his chest. He leaned down to her and very softly kissed her. Once. Twice. Three times, the thrill building until he almost couldn't bear it. She sighed, and her hands slid up his chest and over his shoulders to rest behind his neck. Her fingers once again teasing the hair at its nape. He loved it.

He wrapped her in his strong arms and leaned down again, this time kissing her deeply. She relaxed into him, matching his passion. Her mouth was warm and sweet. Sliding one hand down to the small of her back, he held her more firmly to him. They parted, but she held his head down close to her, her forehead touching his, and peered into his eyes.

Again, they fell into a kiss, and Duke couldn't help but begin to caress her exposed back and shoulders. Her skin was soft, and she smelled intoxicating.

_She must have spritzed on a little perfume at Macy's._

Duke brought his lips to her shoulder and kissed his way back to her neck and up to her ear. He found her lips once again, lingered there, winding his fingers in her hair.

A low wolf whistle brought them back to their senses. Duke looked past Scarlett, who, embarrassed, had buried her head in his chest, and saw an old man fishing off the pier. The man smiled gave Duke a thumbs up and returned his attention to his rod. Duke chuckled.

"Care for a stroll on the sand, Scarlett? There might be less of an audience."

"Sure."

They walked back down the pier and made their way down to the beach. Duke left his boots on, but Scarlett stopped to slip off her sandals.

"Oop, you got shorter. You're already tiny." He grinned at her and held out a bag. "Drop 'em in here."

She did so. "Shame you have to tote those bags everywhere, Duke."

"I don't mind. It's that or go all the way back to the airport to stash them with the Skystriker." He draped an arm over her shoulder once more and guided her on to the sand.

"Oh, that feels nice on my toes." She wrapped her arms around his waist. They walked down to just above the tideline and headed away from the pier and down the coast. Soon, the sounds of the rides and people on the pier faded, replaced by the gentle swish of waves on the shore. The only light was the moonlight falling down on them and reflecting off the water. They passed muscle beach, empty now, and a few beachfront hotels.

The night was growing cool, and he felt her shiver and huddle closer to him. He stopped and held her in both arms. "Cold, Red? Let me warm you up." With no hesitation, he pulled her to his lips. She opened to him eagerly. The bags dropped to the sand with a thud. He roughly pulled her to him grabbing her arms and then moving his hands to her hips. He caressed them, and moved down over her firm buttocks, filling both hands and squeezing gently. Duke wondered if perhaps he hadn't gone too far, too fast, but her soft moan urged him on.

He stepped back and pulled her after him into dry, clean sand. Sitting, he held a hand up to her. She took it, and sat next to him. Duke reached into his shopping bag, pulled out his uniform shirt, shook it out, and laid it on the sand behind her.

Her eyes twinkled with passion and mischief. "Now, what's that for, Duke?"

"Well, you don't want to get sand in your hair, do you? Not this gorgeous hair." He let his fingers slide through and then moved to nuzzle her. Duke's hands found her shoulders.

"Ahhh, I see." She relaxed.

"I didn't think to find a blanket." He mumbled as he slowly and gently lowered her back on his shirt. As he moved over her, she brought her hands to his head. "Scarlett...Shana... you're beautiful. You're so beautiful."

"Oh, Duke..."

"How could I have sat there wanting you and doing nothing for so long? I was a fool." Deep down, he knew it wasn't just the frat regs holding him back. Down where he shoved the memories he wanted to hide, the things he crammed inside of him to try and stifle the anger, fear and hate they brought, the echo of Maddy's voice whispered stories of the promised pain of possible rejection. _What if she decides to hate me, too?_

She moved her hands to the back of his head, fingers tickling his scalp as they slid through his hair. "Shhhhhh. We'll just have to make up for lost time." She pulled him down to her lips.

He groaned as they opened to him, resting mostly on his side in the sand, propping himself up on one arm, the other hand tangled soft tresses of red. Her fingers moved to his chest, over his shoulders, to his back. She lightly ran her fingertips all the way down over his back muscles. The tingle drove him to grab her firmly and move over her more possessively. He pressed his mouth harder to hers, his tongue exploring urgently. He felt her fingers make a return trip, harder this time, and then come to rest on his head. The broke apart, and he feverishly kissed her neck, her throat, her shoulders. Her mischievous hands somehow found their way to his shirt buttons, and a small wash of cold air over the parts of his chest left exposed by his undershirt announced she had made quick work of them. She brushed her fingertips over his pecs and abs, which jumped and twitched with the pleasant tickle.

Duke felt his arousal rise, and he slid his lips and tongue down her throat and his hands to her bosom, caressing her breasts through the material of her bodice. He carefully kissed and nibbled his way down to her cleavage and, hesitant to offend her, nuzzled softly. He wasn't sure the building noise in his ears was the swishing of the waves, or his pulse rising.

She sighed. "Duke..."

His question answered, he gently lowered her bodice and slipped both his fingers and his lips to a breast. She arched up to him, moaning.

"Duke...yes..."

He looked up to her face, illuminated by the moon. Her eyes were closed, her lips parted in a pleased smile. She was gorgeous. She lowered herself, and her eyes opened to look at him. He saw his own arousal and joy reflected there. She stroked his hair.

He moved back up to her to kiss her again, and cursed when his hardness brushed against her leg. Her eyes widened just enough to let him know she had felt it against her. He sighed and kissed her, mentally preparing himself for her to start slowing things down again.

She let the kiss end, and he found himself gazing into her eyes while her fingers trailed down to his lower back. That warm smile washed over him. He lowered himself to nuzzle and kiss her ear and felt her hand caress his cheek. She whispered, her warm breath tickling his neck and ear.

"Duke...yes..."

He stopped.

_Yes?_

He propped himself up and gazed questioningly at her.

_Yes?_

He glanced from her face to her gorgeous body underneath him. "Yes?"

She laughed, and caressed his face with both hands. "Yes."

If ever there was a chance for Duke Hauser to utterly lose control of himself, this was it. He fell on her hungrily, growling and happily nipping her shoulder and neck. "Scarlett..." She wrapped her arms around him and serenaded him with laughter. His hands almost shook as he caressed her fervently. Suddenly, he stopped.

_Not here. _He nuzzled her gently and then looked up the beach. _Not here. It's nice, but not here. Not private enough. Not comfortable enough. This should be nicer for her. _Duke pushed himself up to sitting and saw what he was looking for: a nice fancy hotel on the beach. _That's what she needs._

Sitting up, she touched his shoulder gently. "Duke, what's wrong?" She fixed her bodice

He stood, buttoning his shirt, and pulled her up after him, brushing the sand off of her dress. "This isn't good enough for you, Shatzi. You deserve the best." He grabbed his uniform shirt, shaking it a few times, and crammed it into a bag. Picking both bags up by the paper string handles, he held his hand out to her. "We're going someplace nice and warm."

Scarlett ran her fingers through his hair, then slapped some sand from his sleeve. She took his hand and he led her up the beach to the hotel. "_This_ is more like it, Scarlett. Nice, warm. Comfy, I'm sure." He pulled her to him. "Yes...?"

She kissed him softly. "Yes...a thousand times, yes."

He smiled and found her a bench outside where patio of the hotel bar and restaurant met the sand. "Wait here, I'll go in and get a...get us a room."

She leaned back, crossing her ankles and setting her hands behind her. "You _may _want to wait until you've calmed down a little." She grinned and nodded at his crotch.

"Nah, I knew these big bags would come in handy." He laughter chased him to the door to the reception.

He pushed through the glass door and walked up to the desk, angling the bags in front of him in a move perfected during those embarrassing times from junior high when puberty and escalating hormones made his algebra book invaluable.

The well-dressed man behind the counter smiled at him. "Welcome to Loews Santa Monica. Do you have a reservation with us?"

"No, but I need a room for the night."

"Certainly, sir. We still have a few rooms available. How many adults in your party?"

"Two."

"Children?"

"No."

The desk clerk clicked around on a computer. It beeped a few times. "We have two options available, sir. We have a superior room with two double beds, that is on the third floor and faces the ocean. Or you can have a luxury king suite. With the luxury king you have your choice of the second floor with a balcony or right out onto the sand. Frankly, the view from the second floor is nicer and I have a room with only one shared wall."

_This is going to be steep. _He thought of Scarlett sitting on the bench in the moonlight. _Tonight, it's got to be the best. _

"I'll take that one, then." Duke shifted the bags to his left hand. The danger of embarrassment had lessened to a certain extent, but he wasn't taking chances. He kept it in front of him as he pulled out his wallet, set it atop the desk, opened it, and pulled out his credit card.

"Very good choice, sir. It is our premium room. This oasis is completed by complimentary in room gourmet coffee and tea, Chadsworth and Haig ultimate doeskin robes, a 42" TV, working desk, in room safe and premium honor bar." He began to prepare the reservation forms.

"That's just great." Duke wondered exactly how a desk couldn't work and what a dishonor bar might be like, the latter sounded a lot more fun. _The robes are probably nice._

"What name is the reservation to be under?"

"Hauser." Duke handed his card over to the clerk, who took it and slipped it in the little slidy credit card thing and placed the receipt form on top. He slid the bar back and forth, and checked to make sure the card had transferred legibly. His eyebrows shot up, and his eyes jumped back to Duke's face. "_Conrad _Hauser. As in..."

"Keep it quiet, if you can. I don't like to be bothered. I really don't want to be bothered _tonight._"

"Of course, sir. That you can expect from a _luxury_ establishment such as ours. I assume your lady friend also wishes to remain discreet."

"My lady friend has a pretty fiery temper. Pissing her off will hurt more than you really want to find out."

"I hear you, sir. You may trust that the word is mum. We handle many, um _quiet rendezvous_ here. You can expect the utmost in discretion." He slid the receipt and reservation forms over for Duke to sign.

"Well, I'm not sure how quiet it'll be." Duke chuckled and signed the forms and slid them back. He instantly cursed himself. _That was crass. A bit of old dog Duke shining through. Good thing she's waiting outside._

The clerk winked and handed Duke his credit card, copy of the receipt and the room key. "Good luck, sir." He showed Duke a map of the hotel. "Here is the way to the world class spa. Over there you can see the fitness facility, here and _here _are our two bars. The restaurant is _here-_you can order room service twenty four hours a day. Your room is up the North Elevator and right _here._ Check out is eleven thirty. Is there any other way I can assist you?"

"Nope. Looks good, thanks." Duke tried his best not to break into a jog as he went back outside to get Scarlett. He found her sitting and gazing out over the ocean. She didn't hear him come up behind her, lost in pleasant thoughts, Duke hoped. He stood and watched her for a moment. He heard her sigh, and came around to stand in front of her. He wasn't quite sure what to say.

Her eyes met his, and he realized he really didn't have to say anything. He gave her a hand up, put an arm around her, and pulled her close to kiss her softly, smelling her intoxicating perfume. He waited while she slipped into her shoes, and then pulled her back to him. With her under his arm, he returned to the entrance, opened the door and walked her to the elevator. He saw clerk smile when he recognized her. _Keep it to yourself, pal. _The last thing they needed was some write up in a tabloid.

They stepped into the elevator and he pressed the button for the second floor. As soon as the doors slid shut, she was in his arms, her lips inviting him in for a taste of what was to come. Duke wasn't sure if he could believe it was happening.

_How often have I __**thought**__about this kind of night with her?_

He pressed her back against the elevator wall, using a hand to caress her breast. The doors slid open behind him. Duke thanked his luck no one was waiting for it. He quickly guided her to the room. To his surprise, his hands shook while he fumbled the key into the lock.

_It's happening. Tonight, it's happening. _The last woman he'd been with was a good bit ago, now. He couldn't even remember her face. She didn't matter. There had been no others but Scarlett for a while. Monogamy had been easier than he'd imagined, even without the sex. There were ways of taking care of needs while he patiently waited for her to be ready. He opened the door and let her go in first. Following her, Duke set the Macy's bags down by the low dresser. _And I won't have to pick up those damn bags till tomorrow._

Duke left the lights off; the moon was bright and lit the room well. He stood with his hands in his pockets while she wandered over to the sliding door that lead out to the balcony. She unlocked it, slid it open, and stepped outside, the moonlight bathing her in a gentle glow.

Duke took the opportunity to root into his Macy's bag, pull out the box he had purchased in the pharmacy, open one end, pull out a foil package, and toss it on the beside table. The rest of the box he stowed in the drawer. Confronted with a choice, knowing his own stamina and hunger for her, he had bought the big box. But he wasn't entirely sure what her reaction it would be if she saw it.

_Would it put her off? Turn her on? Would she think I'm some sort of pervert? Maniac? Or maybe just bragging...You'd better be damn good, Hauser, you can't let her down. No one has ever complained to me so far._

He kicked off his boots and joined her on the balcony, leaving his self doubts behind. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her shoulder.

"Good things for us seem to start on balconies, Duke." Her hand reached up to stroke his face as he continued to kiss and nibble. He bit and kissed and licked gently up to her ear.

"You're sure you feel OK with this, Red? With me?"

"Duke, I've always felt safe with you." She turned to face him, resting her hands on his chest. "Always."

He let himself be hypnotized by her eyes, his arousal rising once again. "Come back inside."

She smiled, took his hand and led him in. Duke slid the door shut behind them. She walked with him to the end of the bed. He pulled her close, lifted her chin, and kissed her as deeply as he ever had before. His hands slid to her hips and he pulled her against him firmly. Her mouth was warm and inviting, she returned his passion. She reached up and unbuttoned his shirt again, sliding it down and off his shoulders. He pulled it off the rest of the way and yanked off his undershirt, dropping them both on the floor. He watched her pull off her shoes.

Scarlett's hands came back and caressed his chest and stomach. He sighed, his skin tingling under her fingers. He pried his lips from hers, slid his hands under her arms and lifted her off the ground, raising her till she was looking down on him. She put her hands on his shoulders and smiled at his strength. He lowered her to his lips. Her arms cradled his head as their tongues met. Slowly, so he could feel her against him, he lowered her feet back to the floor, keeping his mouth on hers, the heat flowing freely between them.

The dress was definitely going to have to go. He wanted to feel her skin against his. Duke bit and licked at her neck and reached back, his fingers searching the bodice to figure out how it was fastened. He found a hook and managed to work it open. She moaned and showered tiny kisses on his shoulder. Duke's fingers moved to the zipper, and slowly lowered it all the way. He slid both hands inside the welcome opening and caressed her back. He could have unfastened the strapless bra he found underneath, but he let it wait. Duke wanted to take his time and reveal her slowly, layer by layer. He nuzzled her shoulder till he teeth found a strap. A light kiss, then he used his mouth to pull it off her shoulder, his hand mirroring the move on her other shoulder. The dress dropped to the floor, pooling around her feet. He lifted her up out of it, setting her down and wrapping his arms to hold her to him as he took possession of her mouth once more.

He felt her leg slide up, and caught her under the knee so she could wrap it around his waist. Her creamy skin was soft and warm, the lace of her bra scratching gently against his chest. He pressed her hips to him firmly and moaned. He felt the need to take her now, right away, fast and hard.

_Slow down, Hauser. Good things are worth taking your time._

Duke gently held her away from him so he could look at her. She stood, shyly returning his gaze. She was small in stature; she was fit strong looking, rather than skinny. A small scar here and there lay testament to her toughness. He skin was smooth and creamy, spattered with a few freckles in all the right places. Duke slowly let his eyes wander down over her stomach and hips, his hands coming soon after. He felt passion and lust rush through him as he let his fingers slip under the hem of her panties.

Suddenly, she covered a small scar on her stomach and looked away. "Don't look at that. It's ugly."

With one hand Duke lifted her fingers from her scar. The other found her chin and brought her eyes back to his.

"No, Red." He smiled at her. "No. No part of you could ever be ugly to me." He pulled her hand to his mouth, brushing his lips against her palm and kissing, then brought it to his chest and abs, moving her fingers over the many scars to be found there. "Look at me, I'm covered in them. _I'm _an old warhorse. _You're _beautiful. Look at how beautiful you are."

"Duke."

He held her hand softly again and moved it down to where his arousal was aching. "Look at what you do to me, Shana." He let go and felt her fingers gently caress him as she looked down at him. He felt a rush, let his eyes close and groaned as she slowly stroked and caressed him through the denim. He moved his hands under her panties, over the firm globes of her buttocks and then pulled her to him, feeling her fingers move from his hardness to his back.

"Duke, we're going to make love." Her voice was both sultry and full of wonder. He looked back down to her shining blue eyes. Duke couldn't bear it anymore. He slid her panties down around her ankles and hungrily reached up to unfasten her bra and pulled it down and off. He picked her up and carried her around to the side of the bed, gently laying her down.

He straightened and loosened his belt, staring down at her lying naked on the soft bed. She was everything he had been imagining and more. His eyes wandered from her gorgeous face, down over her inviting breasts-her dog tags resting temptingly between, past her belly and hips and down to where soft red curls reminded him she was a natural redhead. He wondered if she was as aroused as he was. If she was ready for him. His hard-on raged. He slipped his belt out of the loops and let it drop. He needed her badly. He wanted to feel her bare breasts against his chest.

She opened her arms to him. "Duke, come here to me."

He climbed on the bed, feeling it give to his weight, and slowly moved over her, her arms wrapping and holding him to her. His dog tags dangled down to her chest. He kissed her hungrily, her soft lips and tongue welcoming him back for more pleasure. His hands found her breasts, then his mouth. She arched and moaned deliciously as his tongue laved under and around her nipple. When he finished attending to one, he moved across to the other, lovingly kissing, licking and nibbling. He lightly flicked his tongue across her hardening nipple, making her jump and sigh.

He moved to her belly, making sure to kiss and nuzzle her scar, and then ran his tongue slowly from her belly button, past the valley between her breasts, up her throat and to her lips. She gasped into his mouth, and then sighed when he bit at her neck.

Her fingers found his fly and, button by button, opened it. Duke groaned and growled into her neck as she reached inside and hesitantly caressed him, pulling him out. He pressed himself up on his elbows so he could see her pale hands stroking him. She looked down as well, and he glanced into her face to see her smile. He rolled off her onto his back and shoved his jeans and boxers down, kicking them off. He smiled as he propped himself back over her, cupping a breast and biting her collarbone.

"Wow." She returned her fingers to his manhood and continued to caress, circling her fingers around the tip and back down to the root.

"Yeah. That looks…really hot." Duke looked down and watched hands at play, but he wasn't sure how long he could handle her doing that. It had been a while and she was definitely talented. He tried to relax and back away from the edge. _Whatever, after this I'll last longer. We have all night._

When she moved down to cup him he moaned and fell on her to bite her shoulder. He stole a hand down her back, over a hip, and into her red curls. His exploring fingers found what he hoped for; she was aroused and damp. She undulated and groaned as he used his thumb to return her favor of pleasure. She wrapped a leg around his waist. He reluctantly slid his hand out, but soon found himself using it to stroke her thigh. Duke moved his lips and kissed and nibbled, chasing his fingers.

She jerked up and her eyes opened wide. "Oh, Duke! Do you have…do you have protection?" She hadn't seen the package on the bedside table.

He chuckled and propped himself up. "We're covered, Shatzi. I guess it's about that time." Duke grabbed the condom and kneeled as he ripped open the foil envelope. "There is nothing sexy about putting one of these things on." He rolled it down over himself and was happily surprised to see her fingers join his. He looked over to see her watching him with lust filled eyes.

"Oh, I don't know, Duke. Looks pretty good to me." She sat up and moved closer to him. Her hand reached over to his face, thumb sliding over his lips.

He growled low and eagerly knocked her back on the bed, stalking over her like a tiger.

"Hey, be careful, big guy. I'm not as experienced at this as some."

He wrapped both her legs around his waist and rested a hand to either side of her head. "You're fantastic so far, Red." She laughed, and he kissed her roughly. Her soft passion met his lust, calming it, and the kiss turned tender. Her fingers ran through his hair and down his back, her legs held him, ankles crossed behind him.

He reached down and guided himself to where he could feel her soft damp warmth inviting him in. He paused, looking her in the eyes.

_This is it, this is what you've been yearning for. You've wanted her so badly._

Her smile was soft. "Duke …_yes_."

With one smooth thrust, he was in heaven. He grunted as he found himself completely within her. She gasped and cried out in pleasure, her whole body flexing and arching to him.

His hips found a slow, sweet rhythm that she easily matched. It was like nothing he had experienced before.

_It really __**is**__better with someone you love. _

He'd never admitted to himself the depths of his feelings for her. Now there was no denying it. This woman, this beautiful creature under and around him, holding him to her and urging him on with her hands and the rolling of her hips-**Scarlett-**utterly owned him. He gazed through the mist of his lust and love down at her. Her eyes had closed, her lips parted. She gave little moans each time he stroked her. He thought his heart would burst from his chest. He leaned down to kiss her tenderly and then nuzzled her ear.

"Scarlett, you're beautiful. Shana…oh…Shana, my beautiful Shana."

Her fingertips trailed over his back and rode his hips as he thrust. He felt something begin to build, rising from deep within. One of her hands found his, and she guided his fingers to her breast. He caressed and squeezed, then gently rubbed a nipple with his thumb and finger. She bucked and cried out.

"Oh, Duke! Yes! Don't stop!" She let her head fall from side to side as she moaned.

Duke propped himself up and looked down to watch as he pulled back and thrust back in. "Look, Shana. Look at us…" Her eyes met his, and then looked down. She blushed, but didn't look away. "Look at me loving you, Shana. I want to make you feel so good. Does it feel good?"

"Yes. Duke, it feels good. It feels so very _good_. Don't stop…Conrad!"

The sound of his real name from her lips sent a wave of pleasure washing over him, and he let his control slip, thrusting harder and faster to satisfy his hungering lust. Her moans escalated to cries, driving him that much more out of control. He heard the bed shift and hit the wall with each of his thrusts. He reached down with his hand and caressed her above where he entered her. She clutched his hips, digging her nails into him.

"_Oh Conrad! _My love! Yes! My love!"

He kept it up, the gentle caress and the hard thrusts, riding the force that built within, feeling her begin to tighten around him. He knew she was close. He wanted to make her come, but he was damn certain he couldn't last much longer, himself. Duke lowered his head to suckle at her nipple. His whole being focused on thrusting into her, teasing her with his thumb and tongue and doing whatever he could to elicit more of those amazing noises she was making.

He felt her tighten and constrict around his shaft. Then her orgasm broke and flooded over her. He reluctantly left her breast and watched her cry out and come. It was gorgeous. He moved so that his hands were once again on either side of her head and let himself utterly go as she came. The force of his passion drove her against his wrists as he pounded into her. She lay back and lay relaxed, lost in her own aftermath. A tingling down at his root announced he was close. Duke grunted with every thrust. The sweat began to drip from him. He felt her fingers caress him and looked down to see her staring lovingly up at him.

"Duke, I love you. Conrad…yes… I love you. Conrad! Don't stop! Its soooo gooodddd. Don't stop." He was entranced by her tender eyes and couldn't look away. Her soft whisper brought him right to the edge…and…pushed…him…over. Five final powerful thrusts, each marking an explosion as he came inside her, and he was left floating and spent. He lowered himself into her arms, and she held him and stroked his back, whispering sweet encouragement to him, until he returned to her.

He came back to his senses and kissed her tenderly, pulling out and sliding the full condom off his slowly softening self. He pulled the covers back so they could climb underneath them. Then he lay back and pulled her to him. She cuddled against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Duke."

"Mmmmm?"

"That was beautiful." She sighed, her fingers playing with his chest hair and dog tags.

"Oh yeah." He slid his fingers through her hair and down her back lightly.

"Duke?"

"Mmmmmm?"

"I _do _love you."

He pulled her against him tightly and kissed her forehead. "I love you, too, Red."

_That was easier to say than I thought it would be._

She snuggled into him and sighed. He cupped a breast and closed his eyes, letting her warmth and her breathing lull him.

"Duke?"

"MMMMmmmmm."

"Let's do that again."

He laughed. "Give me a few minutes, and you're on." He tried to reach for the bedside table drawer, but was just a half-inch too far away. She climbed over him, slid open the drawer and pulled out the box. Seeing it, she laughed. He grinned up at her. "What?"

"Is that a promise?" She held up the 'ten pack' box.

"Oh yeah. When I was a kid, it was fast and short. Now, the advantage of getting older is that I can go all night. And I _plan_ on going all night."

"Mmmmmm." Scarlett smiled and tipped a few foil packages onto the table. "We'll see if these hold us over." She straddled him and bounced, laughing.

Duke was enjoying the view. He slid his hands up to catch hold of her breasts. "Where did you get all this energy, Scarlett?" He felt himself start to harden again.

"Let's just say I was inspired." She bent till her nipples brushed his chest and whispered in his ear. "You don't always have to be on top, Top."

They made love again playfully. As he promised, Duke lasted longer the second time around. In the end he watched in amazement while she rode him as he thrust up into her, her eyes closed, calling encouragement, her hands resting on his chest, his on her breasts. His climax hit him like a ton of bricks, and she came crashing down soon after.

She fell back into his arms, and he held her to him, sprinkling quick kisses on her face. She was soon asleep, cuddled against him. Duke lay with his arm behind his head, the other holding her to him, staring out at the moon and wondering how he had ever been satisfied with a quick one-night stand.

_This time, I don't have to get dressed and leave in the middle of the night. No more awkward mornings of figuring out what to say._

She murmured in her sleep and threw an arm over his chest. He stroked her shoulder and looked down at her, lovely in sleep.

_This fits. This is right. She's the one for me. She said she loved me. She knows who I am, what I do, and she __**loves **__me._

Duke closed his eyes, content to drift off with her next to him. When he woke she had rolled to face the balcony, and he found he had spooned her in his sleep. He grinned and nipped her shoulder, quickly hardening as he slipped both hands over her breasts.

"…mmmmmm, you do like those, don't you?" Her voice was heavy with sleep and passion.

"Oh yeah, you bet." Duke slid one hand down between her legs and tickled. "Red…Red I want you again." He growled quietly in her ear. "Scarlett, I want you."

"Insatiable man." She rolled over and they ended up on their sides, facing each other. She caressed his chest, her eyes half closed.

"I can't get enough of you, Scarlett." He slid his hands to her back and pulled her in for a deep kiss. She wrapped a leg over him.

"Duke…be gentle this time. I want to see how gentle you can be."

So he was, making love to her slowly, tenderly. She cried out and held him to her when she came. He kept stroking her softly, kissing her lips over and over. She held his face to hers and whispered love to him. When he came in her, his emotions welled up and bubbled over. All the hate and spite, all the poison Maddy had stabbed into him years ago was washed from him. The pain of it leaving made him cry, just for a little bit, less than a minute. He tried to hide it from Scarlett, but she knew, and stroked and kissed his face, softly murmuring comfort and cradling his head to her bosom till he fell asleep.

They woke twice more in the night to make love. The first, he was fast and lusty, taking her roughly when she made it clear that was what she wanted. Afterwards he collapsed happily back on her and was out almost immediately. The second, he slipped into her gently from behind so she woke to him kissing and slowly pleasuring her, caressing her breast and reaching down to stimulate her until she rewarded his efforts with another spectacular and beautiful climax.

When he next woke, the morning light streamed through the balcony door. She was sleeping on his right, tucked under his arm, a happy smile on her face. He gently slid out from under her, crept out of bed and opened the balcony door to let the ocean air in. He peeked back to make sure she still slept and then grabbed the phone and the room service menu next to it. Tiptoeing into the bathroom, silently thanking whoever made the cord long enough to reach, Duke traced his finger down the card till he found the number her wanted and dialed.

"Room service?"

"Yeah, I need breakfast. Send me up the banana pancakes, the fruit bowl…it says 'California smoked salmon scramble', is that good?"

"Excellent, sir. It comes with onions, parsley, cream cheese and avocado."

"Yeah, send up one of those. Also a few muffins and two sides of bacon." Duke was ravenous.

"Certainly sir. Anything to drink?"

"You got better coffee than the stuff in the room?" Duke looked over at the coffee pot and the small coffee sachets in the basket next to it. _Why do they always put it in the bathroom?_

"Same stuff, sir. But I can send you real cream instead of the creamer you have."

"Do it. And a pitcher of orange juice, please."

"I can send you two glasses, sir. We don't have pitchers of orange juice." The voice sounded so depressed at having let him down.

"Do you have pitchers?"

"Yes sir, real Oneida crystal pitchers."

"How fancy. Do you have orange juice?"

"Of course, sir, fresh squeezed from Valencia oranges."

"Well, squeeze some of those oranges into the real Oneida pitcher and send it up. Charge me for, say, five glasses."

"Of course, sir." The voice paused as its owner made notes. "Room number?"

"Two Twenty."

"Excellent, sir. It will be there in fifteen to twenty minutes."

"Thanks." Duke put the receiver back on the cradle. As quietly as he could, he set up the coffee machine, turned it on to brew and crept back into the room. He was in luck; she was still asleep. He carefully slid back under the covers and gathered her to him. She snuggled up to his side and he heard her mumble his name.

"…Conrad…"

Duke thought he would burst right there. _She's dreaming of me._

He couldn't stop himself from leaning down to kiss the top of her head. He felt her awaken. She stretched and peered up at him.

"Mmmmmm. Good morning, handsome." She slid her fingers through his chest hair.

"Hey there, gorgeous. Sweet dreams?"

"The whole night feels like a dream." She stretched again and inhaled. "Ahh, fresh ocean air. You opened the door. You _are_ good."

"I'm even better." He grabbed her arms and pulled her up on him so he could plant several soft kisses on her lips.

"Mmmm? How so?" They continued to kiss as she spoke.

"You'll find out." He felt himself harden again, and quickly rolled and pinned her under him. Her brow rose as she felt him stiffen against her.

"Again? You bad boy." She laughed and kissed him more.

"Ahhhh, you love it." He chuckled into her mouth and then slid down beneath the sheets to nibble and lave her breasts.

"Mmmmm," Her hands guided him across to the neglected breast. "You're good when you're bad. My toes are tingling." She gasped as he softly bit a nipple. "Ah…Duke! Careful…no… oh don't stop…"

Duke smiled to himself and slowly ran his tongue down to her belly button, stopping to sprinkle a few kisses along the way. Her fingers tightened in his hair as he paused, and then began working his way down further. He paused a second time on her right thigh and then felt her arch and gasp as he kissed inwards…

"Room service!" The knock at the door made her jump.

"Great! I'm starving!" Duke threw back the sheets, leapt out of bed and pulled on one of the Haig ultimate doeskin robes. _Damn, this __**is**__ a nice robe. Bambi died for a good cause._

"Duke! You're terrible!" Scarlett laughed and pretended to pout. She pulled the sheets up over her.

"I bought you breakfast. I'm _awesome._" Duke opened the door and let the kid outside wheel a laden cart into the room. He signed the bill and then found his pants and tipped the kid a few bucks and aimed him out the door.

"Wow, that looks good." Scarlett scooted to the end of the bed as he brought the cart to her and removed the covers from the hot plates. There was a lot of food. He went to go get the pot of coffee from the bathroom. When he came back, she was slipping into a robe.

"Oh no you don't!" She laughed as he tried to pull it off her. "Breakfast with the most beautiful woman ever in her birthday suit happens to be one of my fantasies."

"Fine." She stepped back, dropped the robe and looked into his eyes lustily.

Duke stopped dead still, a piece of bacon halfway to his mouth. His face widened into a smile. "I bet breakfast will be just as good cold…"

She opened her arms, and he went to her, grabbing another foil package on the way.

He'd never made love standing before. It was pretty damn good.

Afterwards, he carried her back to the bed and they collapsed onto it, panting. Duke slowly pulled himself across to the cart. "Must…have…protein…"

She grabbed a pillow and hit him with it. "Oh stop it, it's not that bad."

"Says you, Red. I'm not going to be able to walk straight for a few days." He poured her a cup of lukewarm coffee. He added the sugar and cream he knew she preferred and handed it to her.

"Thanks." She took a sip and then put the mug down on the bedside table next to the pile of condom wrappers. "Golly, we've been busy. I think you deserve a medal, mister."

"I've already claimed the best prize." He smiled over his shoulder at her. "Pancakes? They're banana."

"Sure, I'll take one. I've had a lot of exercise. What's that egg thing?"

"It's got smoked salmon in it. And avocado, so they slapped 'California' into the name." He took a forkful. "It's pretty good."

"Give me some of that, too."

"Bacon?" He bit into a piece.

"No, that's all yours, but a bit of melon would be nice."

Duke moved things back and forth from plates so eventually they both got what they wanted. "Muffin?"

"I'll save mine for later. You go ahead." She accepted her plate and the fork he handed her. "I would love some juice, though."

"Certainly, Shatzi." He poured two glasses, handed one to her and scooted back with his plate to sit next to her.

They ate breakfast slowly, leaving only the muffins and butter. Duke found himself feeding her small pieces of fruit as she rested against him. He looked over at the clock.

"I hate to say it, Scarlett, but we have to get back to base." He caressed her slowly. She sighed.

"I know. I just don't want it to end." She held him tightly. Then let him go and climbed out of the bed. "I'm going to the shower." She went into the bathroom, and he heard the shower running.

Duke cleaned up the plates, picked the used condoms up and tossed them away with the wrappers. Not a pleasant job, but one that brought pleasant thoughts. Then he grabbed one more foil pack and went into the bathroom. He pulled the shower curtain aside, slipped out of his robe, and stepped in, pulling her back to him. He held her. She turned in his arms and rested her head against him, the water streaming down over them, and he held her.

He started to caress her back. She tilted her head up, and he kissed her, taking his time. Behind her back, he tore open the packet. While she massaged his shoulders, he reached down to cover his erection. This final one…Duke didn't want to rush. She wrapped herself around him and he lifted her up and held her, watching her face as he slowly entered her. She clung to him while he pressed her against the wall and stroked her, his rough cheek against hers, his lips to her ear so she could hear his breath quicken with his pace.

"Oh, my love." She called to him as they coupled one last time. "My sweet love."

He quietly returned her calls. "Scarlett…Shana…Shatz…Oh."

His climax triggered hers, and he held her up and around him for several moments while they floated together. Then he let her down and held her again until the water ran cold.

They climbed out and he wrapped her in a soft fluffy towel and dried her. Then he dried himself while she toweled her hair. Duke found a disposable razor, toothbrushes, toothpaste and shaving cream in a second basket on the counter. He handed her a toothbrush and they both quickly brushed their teeth. Then he shaved. She started to dry her thick mane of hair, using her fingers to brush it out.

Duke squeezed out some of the shaving cream, lathered up and started to shave. The razor wasn't bad, for a disposable. Looking in the mirror, he saw she had finished drying her hair and once again tamed it back into a ponytail. She was sitting on the edge of the large tub, watching him. He made a few final swipes and rinsed his face, drying himself with the hand towel. He dropped the towel to find her next to him. She reached up and stroked his chin and cheek.

"Mmmmm. Very smooth."

Duke smiled and grabbed her, pulling her close and rubbing his cheeks against hers. She held his face in her hands and kissed his nose, then his lips.

"Lets get dressed and checked out, then, Red. I've got a mountain of paperwork building up on my desk."

She walked out of the bathroom, but he managed to swat her with the hand towel on the rear as she left. She laughed and went to get her uniform out of the Macy's bag. He cleaned up the bathroom and followed her.

He slid into his boxers and fatigue pants, pulling on his socks and tying the strings on the gathers. Duke fastened his web belt around his waist. He decided to leave his 1911 and leg holster in the bag. He found his undershirt on the floor and pulled it on. His uniform shirt was still slightly sandy, so he took it to the balcony and gave it a good shake, then slipped it on. When he came back inside, tucking in his shirt, she was nearly fully dressed.

He helped her gather the clothes from where they were thrown about the room. Folded, they went back into the Macy's bags.

While Scarlett gave the room a once over and finished tidying things, Duke sat in a chair between the bed and the balcony door, pulled his boots on and found the cabbie's card in his pocket. He dialed the number.

"Diamond cab, yaneedaride?"

"Yeah, two to pick up from the Loews and drop off at back Santa Monica airport."

"Oh, the Joes! Hey pal! You both ended up in a ritzy place. Good night?" The cabbie burped quietly.

"You could say that, yeah. Can you get us?" Duke looked up to see Scarlett holding his bandolier. She moved to put it on and he let her, raising an arm so she could more easily slide it around him and buckle it. She kissed him and went to find and put on her boots.

"I'm down the street. I can be there in ten minutes, tops."

"Good deal. We'll meet you outside." Duke hung up the phone. Scarlett dropped into his lap. He rubbed her leg as he sighed and rested his elbow on the chair, his forehead on his knuckles. "Ready to go, Red?"

"Everything's cleared up." She reached over to the bedside table and picked up the condom box, peeking inside. "Three left. You stud." She tossed the box in one of the Macy's bags.

Duke laughed. "Next time I'll aim for a perfect ten." He glanced back to the clock. "Shit, we gotta go. The cab's coming, and I still have to check out."

"Did he run your card and make you sign when you checked in, Duke?"

"Yeah. I signed for the food, too."

"Don't worry, then. These upscale hotels don't need a check out. Just leave the key in the room." Scarlett found the key and put it on the dresser.

_Well, that's less of a hassle. _Duke made a mental note to keep an eye on his credit card statements for the next few months. He pushed himself to his feet and grabbed the bags.

They let the door lock after them and made it to the elevator right as the doors were sliding shut. Inside, they came face to face with a couple with two kids. The family stared at them in shock.

"Mommy, it's _the Joes." _A small voice drifted up from somewhere below Duke's stomach. He looked down to see a small girl smiling up at him. She waved, shyly. "Hi."

"Hey there." Duke smiled. "On vacation?"

"Yes. We're going to Disneyland today. We havta leave now to get there early enough. We're having brunch with Mickey Mouse."

"Lucky." Duke rubbed his chin. "I've tried for years to get him to eat breakfast with _me._ Always says his busy. Called him just this morning and he told me he couldn't see me because he had an appointment with a really pretty girl. Can't compete with that, can I?"

She giggled. Her parents were still somewhat shocked.

The girl's brother gaped at Scarlett. "Do you have your crossbow? Can I see it?"

"Sorry, I left it in the Skystriker. Otherwise, I'd let you take a shot or two."

The elevator pinged and the doors opened. Duke let the family go out first and they followed them out the doors to find the cab waiting. The family handed a ticket to the parking attendant as Duke opened the door for Scarlett and then slid in after her. The kids waved at them as they drove off.

The ride to the airport was a quick one. Duke let his hand rest on Scarlett's thigh, rubbing a little. Their cabbie looked at them in the rearview mirror. "You like th' Promenade?"

"It was very nice!" Scarlett leaned a little forward. "A good little place for the evening."

"Yeah. I take da wife there now and again."

When they got to the airport, Duke tried to pay the cabbie, but the man refused to take his money. "Dis one's on da' house. Least I could do. That hotel's expensive, but you gotta show your girl a good time, right?"

"Well, thanks. Thanks a lot."

"No, man. Thank you. Both of you. _All _of you." The cabbie smiled. "Now get on back to work keepin' us safe."

"Sure. No problem." Duke slapped the top of the cab and then waved as it left.

"He's a nice guy." Scarlett was waiting on the curb. "He didn't have to eat the fare."

"Good people, Red. There are a lot of good people out there."

They got to the hangar to find a lonely Skystriker waiting for them. Scarlett started to climb up, but Duke stopped her.

"What, Duke…something wrong?"

"No. Just…just one more." He set the bags down and rubbed her shoulders, then held her and stepped close. She slipped her arms around his neck and met him halfway. Duke could have kissed her that deeply, stayed there holding her to him and melting into her, for hours, but he only had minutes; they had to get back. He reluctantly pulled away.

"Duke." She smiled. "Don't worry. There's plenty more where _that_ came from." She stood on her toes and kissed the tip of his nose, caressed his cheek, and then climbed up to the cockpit. Duke waited till she was up there, enjoying the view as she went, and then followed her, handing her the blasted Macy's bags.

Two Ramp Rats had pulled open the hangar doors for the tow vehicle. A mech hooked on, and they were towed out to the runway. There was, happily, no one else waiting for take off. Duke turned on the radio and started to fire up the Skystriker. He lowered the canopy and locked it down.

"Joe niner one to tower."

"We read you, Joe niner one."

"Request permission to take off."

"You are clear, Joe niner one. Proceed to runway."

Duke locked the Skystriker into its take off cycle and felt the jet begin to power up. He taxied to the end of the runway. Looking to his left, he saw a small crowd had gathered. They had an audience. Scarlett noticed it, too.

"It seems like we're putting on a show, Duke."

He wondered if there were news cameras. If someone had tipped the press, their takeoff might make it to the evening news. Maybe.

"Tower, we're off."

"Good luck, Joe niner one. Stay safe. God bless."

"Thanks, tower." The 'Striker made short work of the runway, launching once again into the air and carrying them back to base.

"You're awful quiet, Scarlett." Duke glanced back, but it was always hard to see the person behind you in a fighter. He finally just sort of sat up and twisted, trusting airspace would be clear for a few seconds. She was out cold. Duke settled back in his seat, grinning to himself.

_Duke, ol' boy, you done tired her out. Next time…_

It suddenly occurred to Duke that this was something he hadn't thought about with a woman in a while. Next time. And the time after that. And the time after _that._

_No more bouncing from bed to bed…_

Some guys were terrified of the thought of sleeping with the same woman forever. He had sort of assumed he was one of them.

_Just hadn't found what I was looking for. Well, there she is. She's all __**mine.**_

Duke knew he was fooling himself.

He was all hers.

* * *

Flint, Lady Jaye, and Cover Girl met them on the tarmac. Scarlett, who had started awake when the wheels hit the runway, tossed out the Macy's bags and jumped down after. Duke vaulted out and then gave his jet a pat as it was towed to the hangar for a once over.

"Rested up, Duke?" Flint nodded at his field commander. "I figured you might be tired. As soon as he got back, Ace went to his room and snored for twenty-four hours. You all were on duty a good bit."

"Yeah." Duke yawned. "I got some good time in bed."

Scarlett smiled. "I'll say!"

Flint looked back and forth from one to the other. "Uhhhh, yeaaah. Anyhow, Duke, there's a stack of reports for you to go over, a few things I need your approval on. Colonel Sharpe left for DC a few hours ago, but asked that you get your report to him ASAP."

"Shouldn't be a problem." They started to walk towards the offices and living quarters.

Cover Girl nodded at the Macy's bags. "I see you hit Macy's while Top was snoring, Scarlett. Mind if I see what you got?"

"Well, one bag is Duke's." She handed Duke the bag with his shirt, jeans, belt and gun.

Lady Jaye raised an eyebrow. "Duke, _you?_ I didn't have you pegged as the Macy's kind of guy."

"Yeah, well the general store was closed on account of Beauregard's hogs getting loose." Sometimes, it irked him. 'Small town' didn't mean 'hillbilly'. "I needed a shirt and some pants for the times I suddenly lose my mind and want to dress like a civilian." He pulled out his 1911 and strapped the holster on his leg, then continued towards his office at his usual brisk pace, the others dashing to keep up.

The girls fell behind. Duke kept an ear on Scarlett's conversation while Flint filled him on recent Cobra movements.

"Come on, girl, let me see what you've got there!" Cover Girl made a snatch for the bag, but Scarlett was faster, and yanked it away.

"A simple summer dress, a strapless and some shoes, that's all."

"Oh no, you're not getting off that easy, " Lady Jaye chuckled, "let us _see_."

"Hey, geez, stop grabbing! Fine! Have a look!" Scarlett let Jaye grab her bag. She and Cover Girl rooted around inside.

"Ooh, simple, white, princess cut bustier, spaghetti straps. I approve." Cover Girl held up the dress. Lady Jaye made similar sounds of approval.

"I'm thrilled." Scarlett sounded like she was getting into _that _mood.

_Watch out._

"Hey, nice wedges, I might have to borrow these." Lady Jaye sounded genuinely impressed.

_Wedges! That's what the Hell they call those things. _ Duke filed this new fact away.

"Scarlett…" Cover Girl held the dress and shook it. "This dress is kind of, well, sandy."

"Well, you can't go to California and not hit the beach, right?"

"I guess. What else did you get?" Cover Girl opened the bag and looked to the bottom. "Ummmmm…Scarlett?" Cover Girl stopped, Jaye and Scarlett halting next to her.

"What?"

"Are these _yours?"_

"Are what mine?"

"_These._"

"Oh _damn_, Scarlett." Lady Jaye laughed. "Look, there are only three left."

Duke didn't turn around. He knew what they had found. He subtly increased his speed towards his office, causing Flint to have to rush to catch up without being able to glance back at whatever Cover Girl was holding up.

_Dammit, I __**knew **__I should have made sure she tossed those into the right bag._

As they continued to walk away, Duke heard Cover Girl's final words on the matter. "That's our Duke. Man of action."


End file.
